Such air-conditioning systems are used for example to cool an interior of the vehicles and to thus provide a pleasant climate for the passengers of the vehicle. Roof air-conditioning systems are arranged on the vehicle roof of the vehicle. On the one hand, the interior of the vehicle can thus be air-conditioned more evenly, on the other hand, no space is required for the air-conditioning system in the constricted engine compartment of the vehicle. Such roof air-conditioning systems are typically made with support frames of metal. Such support frames and thus also the air-conditioning systems are relatively heavy. A large weight of the air-conditioning system is unfavorable when mounting on the roof, because this influences the behavior of the vehicle in a disadvantageous manner.
A generic roof air-conditioning system is for example known from DE 10 2009 056 968 B3.
A roof air-conditioning having a composite housing is known from DE 10 2006 047 367 B4. The housing is thereby made of aluminum or of injection molded plastic or foamed plastic.
DE 10 2012 018 272 A1 discloses a roof air-conditioning system having a position-stabilized cover, which can be opened up via an axis of rotation, so that the air-conditioning system can be maintained. Due to the axis of rotation, the cover can be positioned easily again, so that the opening and closing of the air-conditioning system is simple. In addition, a pin or pin receiver serve to position the cover and can thereby consist of expanded plastic.
DE 10 2012 216 039 A1 discloses a housing for an air-conditioning system. A housing tray of the housing is made of plastic material.
FR 2783 226 A1 discloses an air-conditioning arrangement, in the case of which a multi-part support frame is provided. The individual parts of the support frame are formed by means of square tubes, which are connected to one another via corner elements, which engage with the square tubes.
DE 100 62 686 A1 discloses an air-conditioning system for mounting to a roof opening of the roof of a vehicle, which is reinforced by means of a frame, wherein the partial frame, which corresponds to the roof opening, forms a base device of the air-conditioning system, to which components of the air-conditioning system are attached.
DE 2007 062 943 A1 discloses a vehicle air-conditioning system comprising a throttle hatch arranged on the vehicle roof and/or on an air-conditioning housing. The throttle hatch is connected to the vehicle roof and/or the air-conditioning housing via hinges.
Even though these air-conditioning systems have in common that individual components are made of plastic, the mounting of the individual components is unfavorable.